


Living in a Dream

by catblankets



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, dont know how to tag, except dom cobb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catblankets/pseuds/catblankets
Summary: Arthur is moving to brand new school, he gains new friends and enemies, one of them being infamous Zak Eames. But what happens when Arthur finds out that he cant answer Zaks hate with the same energy? Or when he finds himself actually fancying the jock.Read To Find Out!
Relationships: Ariadne & Arthur (Inception), Ariadne/Mal Cobb, Arthur & Saito (Inception), Arthur & Yusuf (Inception), Arthur/Eames (Inception), Dom Cobb & Eames, Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb, Mal Cobb & Robert Fischer, Robert Fischer/Saito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was deep in his dreams until his mum came in his room and woke him up. 

“Arthur, wake up now or else you will be late for school!” 

“Okay, I'm up” said Arthur and quickly started getting ready for school. 

Arthur didn’t want this at all. He didn’t want new school, new teachers, new friends, new enemies. If he was being honest, he was getting tired of all of this crap. 

Anne was a single mum, she had to work a lot and due to that reason, they had to move from one place to another quite often. Arthur, at this point should be getting used to this, and shouldn’t even care about it all, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous, scared, sad. 

When Anne called again, Arthur quickly shook his thoughts away, quickly ate breakfast and got in the bus. 

The ride to school was short. He was rushing to go to councillor, get his schedule, and avoid any trouble. Unfortunately, as soon as he arrived stepped in the great hall, he bumped into someone big. 

“Watch where you're going twink.” yelled someone at Arthur in British accent. 

He was about to apologize but then their eyes met, Arthur's word stuck in his throat. 

‘Oh Gosh.’ thought Arthur, the person was tall and muscular, and oh god was he beautiful with his honey eyes and full lips. They looked so kissable. 

The person cleared his throat, and that’s when Arthur realised, he was staring. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment and he whispered the apology and ran away from there. He could hear the anonymous person and his friends laughing, it was the worst first day of school for him, he just wished it wouldn’t get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting his schedule, Arthur had a hard time finding his English class without any guidance. He arrived rather early, sat on the last desk and started doodling in his notebook in order to kill time. Finally, class started to fill with students, none of them sitting next to Arthur, and he was very glad for it. 

An old man came in classroom when bell rung, who Arthur guessed was their English teacher. To be frank, Arthur despised English, it was his least favourite subject, for some reason he has always preferred science over anything. 

“Hello students, my name is Paul Morrow, and I'm going to be your new English teacher, since your former teacher Mr. Carter retired” said professor Morrow enthusiastically, Arthur did not understand why this man was so happy about trying to teach 30 bored students something they don’t even care about. 

Paul was about to say something else when a young girl burst into the room and interrupted him. 

“I'm so sorry sir my alarm broke and I couldn’t wake up early which caused me to miss the bus, and then I had to run 5 miles-” 

“it's okay! Uhm" Paul looked at girl questionably 

“OH, it's Ariadne” 

“all right Ariadne, find an empty seat and sit down please” 

Since every seat was taken, Ariadne sat down next to Arthur, she unpacked her things and started listening to Paul. 

“Gosh, this lesson is so freaking boring cant it end already” murmured Ariadne under her breath. 

Arthur didn’t know what to say about that so he just hummed in response and nodded his head. 

“Oh, hi by the way, I'm Ariadne” 

“Arthur” 

“Nice to meet you Arthur, I've never seen you around here before, I assume you're new?” 

“Yeah, I moved in this city last week, it's my first day in this school” 

“Holy shit poor you, it must be hard being a new guy, especially in this school” 

“Hey, you guys in the back, stop talking now or I'll have to give you detention” said Paul angrily. 

“Sorry Mr... “Ariadne started speaking but soon stopped and looked at Arthur begging him with her eyes to help her out. 

That made him chuckle and said “sorry Mr. Morrow, it won't happen again” 

It was hard for both of them to hold back their laughter after that little incident. 

English ended for last and Arthur couldn’t wait to get out of that place. He was almost out of the classroom until Ariadne called out for him. 

“Arthur wait up!” she said while started running towards him. 

“Woah, okay so basically since you're new guy around here, I figured you don’t quite know anyone around here, so would you like to have lunch with me and my other friend Yusuf?” 

“Yes, sure, I mean why not, you're the only person I had the normal conversation with in this school, I wouldn’t mind having lunch with you and erm, your friend.” 

“okay, see you at lunch buddy” 

Arthur was about to go to his next class, which in fact was German, which he didn’t like at all because he simply didn’t understand it, until he turned around and said, “Hey Ariadne?” 

The brunette girl turned around to face him “Yeah?” 

“Do you know where German class is? “ 

German lesson ended very quickly, and Arthur rushed out of the class, eager to have lunch as soon as possible. Eventually he got to cafeteria and found Ariadne and her friend, whose name he forgot. 

“Arthur, this is Yusuf, my friend I told you about, Yusuf, Arthur, he's new here” 

“Nice to meet you Arthur” 

“Fuck my life, this greasy Dom gets to be with the sexiest girl in school and not me, can you believe this?!” complained Ariadne. 

“Straight people have weird taste in men” replied Yusuf. 

“Bullshit! You want me to believe girl as sexy as Mallorie is straight?” 

“Wait, wait, Mallorie? Dom??” asked Arthur, more confused than ever. 

“Mallorie, Ariadnes crush since 8th grade, Dom, Mallorie's very ugly, rude and stupid boyfriend” said Yusuf. 

“Wow, thanks, now I'm way more confused” 

“Okay fine, see that table in the corner? Those guys are considered as school’s coolest people, I have no idea why to be honest, they are dumb as fuck. Anyways, that one girl, that’s Mallorie, Blonde boy next to her is Dominick, her boyfriend, and those guys in front of them are Robert and Zak. Also, don’t mess with Robert, I mean any of them, but especially Robert, because his father is principal of the school” Explained Ariadne. 

“What the hell Ariadne, Robert might get you expelled out of the school, but Eames will have you killed I'm sure, you don’t miss out important stuff like that” said Yusuf, obviously annoyed by his friend, and rolled his eyes. 

That made Arthurs eyes go wide in fear. 

“Yusuf, stop exaggerating you freak, you're scaring Arthur, don’t worry he's not as scary and ruthless as Yusuf portrays him to be” said the girl and nudged Yusuf. 

“Well tell that to all the poor guys he sent to nurse” 

“Wait I know that guy, I met him, well, bumped into him when I was on my way to councillor” 

“You What?!” exclaimed Ariadne loudly. 

"Well, count yourself lucky that he let you slip out easily mate" chuckled boy sitting next to him. 

“Well, look at them, they're gone now, probably smoking in the backyard, dicks.” said Ariadne bitterly. 

“Excuse me guys, I have to go to bathroom” 

After searching the whole school, Arthur finally found bathroom, he finished his job quickly and was walking in empty hall when he bumped into someone. Again, but this time he made their coffee spill on both of them 'Lord, I really need to watch where I'm going’ thought Arthur to himself. 

“I'm really sorry, I didn’t watch where I was going, I'm just-" 

And holy shit. He bumped into Robert Fischer, out of anyone in this school, he first, managed to bump into Zak Eames, and now not only bump, but spill his coffee on principal's son. He wished he could disappear at this very moment. 

“What the fuck you prick, do you know how much this shirt costs?, I mean who am I asking based on what you look, you probably have no idea! "yelled Fischer at Arthur while giving him a disgusted, judgmental look. 

“I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to I swea-” 

“what is taking you so long Rob, and who the hell are you yelling to” This British, pleasing voice, again, it made his heart drop into his pants. 

“Zak, this son of a bitch bumped into me and made me spill coffee all over my new shirt” yelled Robert. 

“Oh hey, it’s the twink that bumped into me too this morning” said Zak while laughing, this made Arthur blush. 

“Come on Robert, stop wasting your time on him, he's new and doesn’t know anything, let it go” 

“But-” 

“Oh and by the way, Dom is waiting for outside, now go ill catch up” 

Arthur was about to get the hell out of there too but Zak caught his arm, pushed him back and started talking to him quietly and slowly “I'm letting you go now, but next time, watch your steps or else Robert will get your ass kicked, and I won't be there to defend you again, you know he gets childish and nit-picky sometimes” with that being said Zak left, leaving Arthur standing there dumbfounded and breathless.


End file.
